The study is designed to: (1) assess the psychosocial correlates of compliance and control, (2) examine the psychosocial factors associated with day to day variation in compliance and glood glucose, (3) evaluate the effects of brief assessments and blood glucose testing on regimen compliance and metabolic control, and (4) test the efficacy of a behaviorally-based intervention for the remediatio of psychosocial difficulties. Two hundred fifty Type II diabetic subjects will be identified. One hundred twenty-five of these subjects will receive two brief assessments designed to assess the relationships among on-going stress, compliance, and fasting blood glucose. These brief assessments will be spaced about six months apart in order to reduce reactivity. All 250 subjects will receive an extensive psychological assessment a year after they are identified. The assessment will include a structured psychiatric interview (SADS), validated psychological questionnaires, an assessment of knowledge and skill with the diabetic regimen and an assessment of compliance with the regimen. Subjects problem solving skills in interacting with a significant other about their regimen will be assessed through the direct observation of behavior. metabolic control will be assessed using glycosolated hemoglobin. We expect to identify at least 100 subjects who are in poor control and having psychosocial difficulties. These subjects will be randomly assigned to a behaviorally based treatament program designed to ameliorate psychosocial difficulties or to a no treatment control condition. The effects of treatment on psychosocial variables, compliance and glycosolated hemoglobin will be evaluated at three and six months.